Letters From Home
by Melody Rasnake
Summary: This story is dedicated to Sean Rasnake and the boy's of 278 Infantry Unit. Stay safe boys. We miss you. This is a song fic


_Letters From Home_

By Melodyrasnake

"Mail call" Lt. Noin yelled as she walked in to the baric. "Rasnake, Davise, Brown, Yuy, Winner, Maxwell…"

"Sweet." Duo yelled as he ran up to the Lt. "Alright it's from Mom." Duo smile as he showed his friends, and held up the letter to show it to them. "Mama sends her best ya'll" he said causing his friends to laugh. He smiled along with them as he folded it and put it in his shirt.

My Dear Son, it is almost June

I hope this letter catches up to you, and finds you well.

Its been dry but they're calling for rain,

And everything's the same old same in Johnsonville.

Your stubborn old daddy ain't said too much,

But I'm sure you know he sends his love.

And she goes on,

In a letter from home,

I hold it up and show my buddies,

Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,

Like there's something bout' the way I talk,

When I say, "Mama sends her best y'all."

I fold it up an' put in my shirt,

Pick up my gun an' get back to work.

An' it keeps me driving me on,

Waiting on letters from home,

Heero smiled when he heard his name called. Slowly he walked up to Lt. Noin and took the letter she held out to him. He knew it was from Relena. He had been waiting on her letter just like he did every week. He opened the letter to read it when a hand grabbed it out of his hands.

"Hey guys look at this, Heero got a love letter." Duo yelled to their friends. As he held the letter out of Heero's reach, Duo begin to read the letter. "My dearest love, I miss you, I pray everyday that my honey comes home safely." Duo and the others were rolling with laughter at the thought of anyone call the perfect soldier "honey". Heero just growled and placed the letter in his shirt pocket.

My Dearest love, it's almost dawn,

I've been lying here all night long wondering where you might be,

I saw your mama and I showed her the ring,

Man on the television said something so I couldn't sleep,

But I'll be all right, I'm just missing you,

An' this is me kissing you:

X's and O's

In a letter from home

I hold it up and show my buddies

Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, and they all laugh,

'Cause she calls me "honey", but they take it hard,

'Cause I don't read the good parts,

I fold it up an' put in my shirt,

Pick up my gun an' get back to work.

An' it keeps me driving me on,

Waiting on letters from home,

Quatre was surprised to hear his name called when Lt. Noin was calling out the list of people that had receded mail. He guessed it had been a slip of the tongue. Everyone had already gone up to Lt. Noin and gotten their mail Quatre like always just watched as Lt. Noin hand out the mail and immediately left, but this time she stayed still holding a letter.

"Winner, Quatre Winner" he heard his name again

"Lt. Noin, I'll give it to him." He heard Trowa say as he took the letter from her. "Hey Quatre, you've got a letter……It's from your dad." Trowa said softly as he set down next to Quatre. Quatre cautiously as if he was afraid it would explode. Duo, Wufei and Heero all looked at Quatre. Quatre slowly opened his letter and began to read it. As he read tears began to stream down his face.

"Quatre, what is it" Trowa asks. Quatre didn't trust himself to speak so instead he handed Trowa his letter.

"Dear Quatre, I know I haven't spoken to you in a long time, but I want you to know I'm proud of the young man you have become." Trowa read aloud to the others. Quatre wiped his eyes and folded the letter and placed it in his shirt pocket with a small smile.

Dear Son, I know I ain't written,

But sittin' here tonight, alone in the kitchen, it occurs to me,

That I might not have said, so I'll say it now:

Son, you make me proud.

I hold it and show my buddies,

Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, but no one laughs,

'Cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries,

An' I just wipe my eyes,

I fold it up an' put in my shirt,

Pick up my gun an' get back to work.

An' it keeps me driving me on,

Waiting on letters from home,

The boys pick up their guns and get ready to leave for their next assignment. Each thinking, about the letters they had received. They all had a small smile on their faces. They couldn't wait to get their next letters each hoping to be alive when their letters arrived. The letters kept them close to the ones they loved when they were away. It kept them fighting cause they had people they wanted to protect and see again when the war was over.

Fin

This story is dedicated to my older brother who is posted in Kosovo. He is fighting for his family. Being his little sister, he and I never got alone, especially with the problems that where between us, I still pray every night that he comes home. He has a wife and son, two brothers, three grandparents, a mom, and a baby sister, me, and we're all praying for him to come home even if when he left he didn't know that I still want him safe. This story is dedicated to Sean Rasnake of 278 Infantry Unit. Stay safe boys. We miss you.

Melodyrasnake a.k.a. Kimberly Rasnake

12-12-2004


End file.
